The present invention relates generally to tire inflation monitoring systems and, more specifically, to tire inflation monitoring systems that determine the inflation of a tire by measuring deflection of the tire.
Tire inflation monitoring systems are attractive features for vehicles because they help vehicle operators become aware of improperly inflated tires. Operating a vehicle with improperly inflated tires tends to decrease gas mileage and increase tire wear, which results in reduced tire life. These drawbacks may be obviated by alerting a driver of the vehicle that tire inflation is outside a normal range. Therefore, there is a demand for tire inflation monitoring systems in the automotive industry as well as other industries.
While tire pressure monitors exist at the present time, the pressure readings may be misleading. A tire pressure reading alone does not serve to alert the driver whether the tire pressure is adequate for the present driving condition of the vehicle. Several factors must be considered when determining whether tire inflation is appropriate.
A parameter that ought to be considered is a load of the vehicle. As tire pressure decreases, the load capacity of the tire decreases. Similarly, load capacity decreases as tire pressure increases. Currently available tire pressure monitors do not take load of the vehicle into account. Therefore, by neglecting to consider the load of the vehicle, present day technology may not accurately assess tire inflation status. Other parameters that affect the integrity of tire structure are air temperature within the tire and rotational speed of the tires. Neglecting to consider these parameters may lead to misleading tire pressure readings and premature tire wear.
In light of the concerns discussed above, a tire inflation monitoring system capable of considering multiple vehicle parameters in its assessment of tire inflation is needed. Moreover, a new and improved tire inflation monitoring system that may aid a vehicle operator in determining the life of a tire would be desirable.